Conventional continuous analyte (e.g., glucose) monitoring systems include a sensor, a transceiver worn on the user and configured for communication with the sensor, and a receiver, separate from the transceiver and configured to receive data transmissions from the transceiver and to provide notifications and feedback to the user. In conventional systems, all alarms and/or other aural, visual or vibratory notifications are provided by the receiver. The receiver shows the user both passive and actionable information and provides visual/aural/vibratory alarms. In some systems, the transceiver is also connected (either by wire or wirelessly) to either to an insulin pump or a personal communication device, such as a smartphone, in which case the visual and/or aural and/or vibratory alarm/notification systems are incorporated into either the insulin pump or the communication device.
A disadvantage of conventional analyte monitoring systems is that in order for a user to receive any visual, aural or vibratory alarms and/or information related to the analyte measurements, the user is required to be within close proximity of the receiver in order to see, hear, or feel the alarm. Thus, improvements in analyte monitoring systems are desired.